


Upside down

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha Kegan, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Cat, FBI agents, Gangs, Gangsters, Humor, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omega Theo, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Romance, Tattoos, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idealnie poukładany Theo spotyka w swoim mieszkaniu nieznajomego mężczyznę,  w dodatku brudzącego mu swoją krwią jego idealnie czystą podłogę, wywracając jego idealne życie do góry nogami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anya (AnyaMurdoch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/gifts).



> Nie betowany potworek, powstały pod wpływem chwili i zasypania mnie męskimi ciążami :D 
> 
> Na specjalne życzenie dla AnyaMurdoch91 :*

> Theo, lub jak uparcie nazywała go jego własna matka Theodore, szedł spokojnym krokiem do domu, walcząc co chwila z wyślizgującymi się z jego ramion torbami, wypełnionymi zakupami tak bardzo, że przysłaniały mu widok. Na ulicy zrobiło się już ciemno, ale odkąd wyprowadził się z rodzinnego domu i postanowił żyć na własną rękę, praca pochłaniała go tak bardzo, że jego własny szef musiał wyganiać go po godzinach do domu. Mimo, że jego rodzina należała do klasy średniej omeg i nigdy nie musiał narzekać na brak czegokolwiek, dzielnica w której wynajmował mieszkanie nie należała do najlepszych. Do tego Chicago nie słynęło z bycia szczególnie bezpiecznym miastem, co doprowadzało jego matkę do notorycznych migren ze zmartwienia o jedynego syna. Gdyby tylko poprosił, jego ojciec wypisałby mu czek i znacznie poprawił jego warunki, ale pójście na łatwiznę nigdy nie leżało w jego naturze. Miał dwadzieścia lat i był dumny z tego, że jest niezależny w tak młodym wieku. Spełniał właśnie swój precyzyjnie ułożony i wyliczony plan, w którym w wieku trzydziestu lat będzie już szefem własnej firmy reklamowej. Wszedł do mieszkania i zamknął ze sobą drzwi, kiedy nagle potknął się o coś na środku przedpokoju, wydając z siebie coś na podobieństwo krzyko-pisknięcia, wypuszczając przy okazji z objęć torby i rozsypując całe zakupy.
> 
> \- Nieee... - zaczął marnie, ale zaraz zorientował się co było powodem jego spektakularnego upadku. W jego własnym przedpokoju leżał nieprzytomny mężczyzna. - Yyy... proszę pana... - zaczął cicho, nie doczekując się żadnej reakcji. Kiedy tylko wyciągnął rękę i dotknął ramienia mężczyzny, jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Momentalnie wyczuł, że ma do czynienia z Alfą. Spiął się, widząc, że ubranie jego gościa jest całe pokryte krwią, brudzącą podłogę. Mężczyzna złapał jego nadgarstek z ogromną siłą, spojrzał w jego stalowoszare oczy i jedyne co zdołał wysapać to "żadnych glin". Theo nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby wezwać policję lub karetkę do bądź co bądź włamywacza. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto będzie w stanie go skrzywdzić, nawet jeżeli przybysz był alfą. Jego instynkt nakazywał mu chronić. Poderwał się na nogi i popędził do łazienki po apteczkę, po drodze zapalając wszędzie światła. Rozłożył wszystko co było mu potrzebne na stoliku w salonie i wrócił do leżącego przy drzwiach mężczyzny. Chwycił go za ramiona i delikatnie podniósł. Nie było to najłatwiejsze zadanie, bo nieznajomy był od niego wyższy, większy i co za tym idzie o wiele cięższy. Nawet przez materiał kurtki był w stanie wyczuć wielkość i twardość jego mięśni. Delikatnie ułożył go na kanapie i dopiero teraz po raz pierwszy mu się przyjrzał. Blond włosy, pozlepiane krwią, opadały mu na oczy. Theo odgarnął je i ujrzał najbardziej niebieskie tęczówki jakie w życiu widział. Kilkudniowy zarost na wyraźnie zarysowanej szczęce, rozcięta warga i opuchnięty, czerwony policzek. Mimo wszystko musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna jest przystojny. Potrząsnął głową i zabrał się do przemywania ran. Zajęło mu trochę czasu zanim zdołał go delikatnie rozebrać i obandażować połamane żebra. Na końcu jeszcze wcisnął mu do gardła kilka tabletek przeciwbólowych i zanim zdążył się zorientować, zasnął na podłodze, opierając głowę na kanapie.
> 
> Kiedy otworzył oczy następnego dnia, zajęło mu chwilę zorientowanie się w sytuacji. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego śpi na podłodze w salonie, dopiero widok zakrwawionych szmatek i wacików przywołał wspomnienia ubiegłej nocy. Coś jednak było inaczej. Jego kanapa była pusta, a po nocnym gościu nie zostały żadne inne ślady. Rozejrzał się jeszcze zdezorientowany i dla pewności obszedł cały dom. Pozamykał wszystkie okna i drzwi, pozbierał rozsypane dzień wcześniej zakupy i opadł bez sił na kanapę. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego w jak niebezpiecznej sytuacji się wczoraj znalazł.


	2. Kobra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo "każda ciota ma kota" :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przecinkowa Sodoma i Gomora xD   
> Z góry przepraszam :D

Kolejne dni biegły spokojnie. Wypełnione od świtu do wieczora pracą, krótkimi przerwami na sen i coś czego jego matka na pewno nie nazwała by wartościowym posiłkiem, ale był na etapie w którym jedzenie, było po prostu jedzeniem i nie miało smakować, tylko utrzymać go przy życiu w stanie, który napędzał by go do jeszcze dłuższej i bardziej efektywnej pracy.

Wbrew pozorom praca w reklamie nie polegała tylko na wymyślaniu rymowanek mających na celu wciśnięcie naiwniakom kolejnego rodzaju majonezu czy pary butów. O wiele częściej musiał użerać się z podwładnymi i szefem, biegać z jednego działu do drugiego, dopinając wszystkie kampanie na ostatni guzik i naprawiając błędy swoich niekompetentnych stażystów. Miał dopiero dwadzieścia lat, a już wspinał się po szczeblach kariery w ekspresowym tempie. Można by pomyśleć, że w takim rytmie życia, nie trudno było wyprzeć z pamięci nocną wizytę zakrwawionego, obcego Alfy.

No bo kto by miał czas myśleć o tych nieziemsko niebieskich oczach, i tych delikatnych, miękkich blond włosach... No i te stalowe mięśnie, ukryte pod koszulką, na których wspomnienie do tej pory po jego plecach przechodzi dreszcz. W wyobraźni przywoływał wszystkie szczegóły, prawie czuł ciepło bijące od większego ciała...

\- Stop! - upomniał się na głos, zwracając przy tym na siebie uwagę kilku stażystów - Do roboty! - pogonił ich warknięciem. - Jeśli za pół godziny nie dostanę gotowych modeli, osiwieję zanim będę mógł się legalnie upić z rozpaczy!  

Stadko nie tak wiele młodszych omeg, rozbiegło się w pośpiechu w celu dokończenia powierzonego im zadania, a Theo rozcierając dłońmi zmęczoną twarz, starał się przywołać do porządku. Dziękował wszystkim bogom, że nie byli w stanie wyczuć co zaprzątało jego myśli. Może i wszyscy mieli wyostrzone zmysły, co według Theo było poważnym pogwałceniem prywatności, odebranym im prze matkę naturę, ale z drugiej strony nie było takie złe. Przydawało się w sytuacjach zagrożenia czy, żeby samą swoją aurą zgromić niekompetencję stażystów.

Koniec tego. - powiedział sobie, tym razem wewnętrznie. - Nie ma co rozpamiętywać. Nic złego się nie stało. - Mężczyzna wyszedł z mieszkania o własnych siłach, a omega, w gazetach nie znalazł żadnej wzmianki o niezidentyfikowanych zwłokach w swojej okolicy, nie wyczuł też w swoim domu żadnych innych zapachów, mógł więc przypuszczać, że do tej pory blondyn jest już cały i zdrowy i z pewnością nie potrzebuje tyle uwagi ile Theo mu poświęcał w swojej głowie.

 

Kolejny dzień mijał mu w morderczym tempie, narzuconym przez niego samego i goniące go wiecznie terminy.

Kiedy wychodził z pracy była już późna noc. Niebo było kompletnie czarne. Ulicę oświetlało słabe światło lamp i rozjarzone neony, błyskające ze sklepowych witryn, reklamujące wszystko, od natryskowego opalania po "najtańsze piwo w mieście".

Theo mijał kolejne ulice szybkim krokiem. Zdążył się już oswoić ze swoją nową okolicą, ale nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, chodząc nocą wśród elementu miasta. Co jakiś czas mijał typowych czarnych gangsterów, siedzących na swoich samochodach i wymachujących od niechcenia bronią. Starał się unikać ich wzrokiem i skutecznie nie zauważać nie do końca legalnych transakcji zawieranych prawie na każdym rogu. Tak jak starał się unikać spoglądania w stronę prostytutek stojących na każdym rogu. Kolory jakie dobierały do swoich "służbowych" uniformów, mogły przyprawić o atak epilepsji.

Mieszkańcy osiedla byli pod swego rodzaju ochroną, jeśli nie wchodzili w drogę rządzącym w danym miejscu grupom. Kiedy się tam wprowadził, miał ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i popędzić za autem, w którym z bólem serca i łzami na policzkach, jego matka i ojciec wracali do domu.

Skręcał już w ostatnią uliczkę, kiedy usłyszał żałosne miauknięcia dochodzące prosto z ciemnego zaułka. Przystanął nasłuchując. Nie miał zamiaru wchodzić do mrocznej alejki, jeśli tylko mu się wydawało, że słyszy jakiś koto-podobny dźwięk. Po chwili mały piskliwy głosik, znowu zaskomlał żałośnie. Chciał nie chciał, w jego genach odezwała się solidarność ze słabszymi jednostkami i zbierając się na odwagę wkroczył w czarny zakątek.

Mrugająca żałośnie nad tylnymi drzwiami żarówka, dawała słabe światło, którego nie było widać z ulicy. Dźwięk dochodził spod kosza na śmieci, ustawionego za jęknął z tanich knajp, jakich było w tej okolicy wiele.

\- Kici kici – mruknął zachęcająco wyciągając rękę w stronę zielonych oczu, lśniących pod kontenerem. - No chodź. Nie bój się...

Dopiero po chwili, zauważył, że kot jest uwięziony za ciężką deską. Wymamrotał pod nosem kilka przekleństw, zdjął kurtkę, położył ją na ziemi i powoli wczołgał się pod brudny kontener. Mając bardzo mało miejsca, żeby się poruszyć, zdołał przesunąć wielki, ciężki kawał drewna i przestraszony kot, mógł wcisnąć się w jego dłonie, jednak kiedy zaczął się powoli wycofywać poczuł, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Chyba mamy problem – powiedział tylko do kota. Jego spodnie zaczepiły się o kosz i uniemożliwiały mu zrobienie ruchu w przód, w tył lub w jakimkolwiek innym kierunku. - Chyba utknęliśmy tu obaj – próbował podnieść kociaka na duchu, ale sam zaczął się nagle pocić, myśląc o tym w jak złej sytuacji się właśnie znalazł. Leżał unieruchomiony, zaczynając pachnieć strachem w ciemnym zaułku, z wypiętym tyłkiem i całą masą okolicznych oprychów na około.

Jego tętno wzrosło niebezpiecznie, kiedy tylko usłyszał ciche kroki, kierujące się w jego stronę. Spiął wszystkie mięśnie i zaczął szarpać się, próbując oswobodzić spodnie. Czarny kociak wyskoczył z jego rąk i zaczął syczeć i zastraszać napastnika swoim poruszającym się szybko ogonem.

Theo poczuł tylko jak czyjaś dłoń, atakowana przez kota, zaciska się na jego spodniach i jednym, szybkim ruchem wyciąga go spod kontenera, przy okazji stawiając na nogi. Zajmuje mu chwilę zorientowanie się w sytuacji, ale jego oddech przyspiesza jeszcze bardziej, nie ze strachu, ale kiedy rozpoznaje, mężczyznę stojącego przed nim.

 

\- Ty? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem i cofnął się o krok, rozpoznając w przybyszu swojego niedawnego, zakrwawionego włamywacza. Nie był pewny jakie zamiary ma jego chwilowy wybawca.

\- To twoja kotka? - Zapytał tamten, jak gdyby nigdy nic i podał mu czarną, syczącą kulkę.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to kotka? - Zapytał o to co pierwsze przyszło mu na myśl. Blondyn spojrzał tylko na niego, unosząc lewą brew.

\- Walczyła o ciebie jak kobra. Powinieneś ją zatrzymać. - Dodał tylko, odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął, zostawiając Theo z jego nowym zwierzakiem na rękach, zanim ten zdążył zaprotestować. Zatrzymać go jakoś i zażądać wyjaśnień. Skąd się tu wziął i co robił wtedy w jego domu. Nie zdążył zapytać go nawet o imię.

 

\- Kobra, hmm? - Spojrzał na kotkę, która tylko polizała go wesoło po dłoni.

\- Zatem Kobro. Czas najwyższy wracać do domu. - Uśmiechnął się do niej i już bez żadnych niespodziewanych przygód dotarł do mieszkania. Zanim poszedł spać, upewnił się jeszcze, że wszystkie drzwi i okna są szczelnie pozamykane. Dopiero wtedy poczuł się zupełnie bezpieczny. Wszedł pod ciepłą kołdrę, a Kobra momentalnie zwinęła się w kłębek na poduszce, obok jego twarzy, usypiając go swoim mruczeniem.


	3. Kegan

Jeśli Theo myślał, że poprzednio dużo miejsca w jego głowie zajmował Alfa, to nie miał pojęcia jak określić stan, w którym teraz się znajdował. Nie mógł go wyrzucić z głowy nawet na krótką chwilę. Nawet we śnie, jego głowa wypełniona była blondynem. W dodatku w scenach tak bardzo nieprzyzwoitych, że na samo wspomnienie, na jego twarzy wykwitał rumieniec, a spodnie robiły się odrobinę zbyt ciasne. Nie pomagał też fakt, że właśnie zaczynał się weekend i Theo nie miał nawet jak spróbować zająć się pracą. Wszystkie projekty skończył poprzedniej nocy i miał całe dwa dni tylko dla siebie i Kobry. Nie przypuszczał, że zapach kota unoszący się w powietrzu aż tak zmieni jego postrzeganie tego miejsca. Teraz pachniało tu już nie tylko zwykłym mieszkaniem, ale bardziej domem, w którym ktoś na niego czekał. Nie było to może jeszcze idealne, bo ciągle w myślach przywoływał zapach blondyna, ale w tej chwili jego mózg podpowiadał mu, że jest to o wiele lepsze niż to czego chce jego podświadomość. Nawet na widok swojej nowej, kociej przyjaciółki, wracają do niego wspomnienia sprzed kilku nocy i dotyk alfy na jego ciele. Uczucie jakiemu poddało się wtedy jego ciało, było dziwnie przyjemne i inne od tego co do tej pory czuł.

\- Wypadałoby zrobić jakieś zakupy jeśli chcemy dożyć do poniedziałku. - Powiedział do kotki, która właśnie zażywała porannej toalety w promieniach słońca na jego łóżku. - I to porządne, bo znowu będziemy się dzielić ostatnią marchewką. - Tym razem kotka wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie swojej ostatniej kolacji i miauknęła, poganiając chłopaka na zakupy.

 

***

 

Theo złapał kolejkę, która dowiozła go do centrum. Jak na wiosenny poranek, nie było już tak zimno, ale nie było to jeszcze jego ukochane lato. Chociaż zmienił już zimowy płaszcz, na krótką i lekką kurtkę, zrobił to bardziej z czystej przekory, bo jego ręce były w tej chwili lodowate. Skierował się w stronę swojego ulubionego sklepu, w którym zawsze i w jednym miejscu było wszystko czego potrzebował. Odkrył to miejsce niedawno, ale poznał nawet skrót, który do niego prowadził i warto było pokonać krótką odległość.

Pewnym krokiem mijał kolejne budynki, dopóki nie skręcił w boczną aleję, mającą jak najszybciej doprowadzić go do celu. Było tu o wiele bardziej pusto i chicho. Zdziwił się więc widząc grupkę mężczyzn stojącą przy zaparkowanych tam samochodach. Zanim zdążył się zorientować na co takiego patrzy, facet stojący w środku, już osuwał się na ziemię, a wysoki, czarny, elegancko ubrany mężczyzna podawał zakrwawiony nóż, swojemu towarzyszowi. Theo stał jak wryty, obserwując całą scenę. Nie zauważył nawet, że ktoś do niego podchodzi. Poczuł tylko szarpnięcie i nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć, zanim został schwytany.

\- Co ty tu do cholery robisz?! - Wysyczał blondyn, dociskając go do ściany własnym ciałem i zatykając mu usta. - Za punkt honoru wziąłeś sobie pakowanie się w kłopoty? - warknął mu cicho do ucha.

\- Oni... tam... - starał się opisać co właśnie widział. - Tam właśnie...

\- Nie powinieneś tego widzieć. - Odparł zrezygnowany mężczyzna. - Obawiam się, że teraz musisz pójść ze mną.

Przez ciało chłopaka przeszedł nagły dreszcz, kiedy zaciągnął się zapachem alfy. Wszystkie jego myśli z ostatnich dni uderzyły w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Zanim zdążył zareagować na to co się dzieje, siedział już w bordowym chevrolecie malibu, należącym do alfy i nie miał pojęcia dokąd jedzie.

 

***

 

\- Zabijesz mnie? - Zapytał wprost, teraz już trochę bardziej trzeźwo. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dał się zaciągnąć z zupełnie obcym alfą do samochodu i nawet nie próbował stawiać oporu.

\- Jeśli dalej będziesz pakował się w takie sytuacje, to sam mnie wyręczysz. - Warknął blondyn.

\- Jesteś z gangu? Z tego gangu czy z innej grupy? - zaczynał lekko panikować, a jego umysł przypomniał mu program, który oglądał niedawno, kiedy nie mógł zasnąć. Mądry naukowiec twierdził w nim, że należy nawiązywać więź z porywaczem. Może jeśli zobaczy w swojej ofierze człowieka, puści go wolno. - Mam na imię Theo, a ty?

Mężczyzna ścisnął mocniej kierownice, jakby rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw wyjawienia mu tej informacji, ale po chwili się odezwał.

\- Kegan.

\- To imię czy nazwisko? - alfa nic na to nie odpowiedział. - Więc... pamiętasz kotkę, którą uratowałem? - Zapytał o pierwsze co przyszło mu na myśl. W jego głowie szok i strach mieszały się z uczuciem pożądania i tym cholernym zapachem alfy, który mieszał mu w myślach.

\- Tę samą, która później ratowała Ciebie, kiedy wyciągałem twój wystający zadek spod śmietnika, zanim coś ci się stanie? Coś mi się kojarzy. - Powiedział twardym tonem, wywołując rumieniec na policzkach chłopaka.

\- Tę samą – powiedział obrażonym tonem, jakby to była jego wina, że się o coś przypadkiem zaczepił. - No więc ona tak jakby się do mnie przywiązała i bardzo nie chciałbym, żeby zastanawiała się czemu wyszedłem i nigdy nie wróciłem... Gdybyś mógł mnie wysadzić... właściwie gdziekolwiek. Ten róg też się nadaje... - Plątał się przez chwilę, ale jego kierowca nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru puszcać go wolno.

Mijali kolejne ulice i chociaż Theo nie wyczuwał zagrożenia, bał się, że Kegan może jakoś maskować swoje prawdziwe zamiary, ale nie był to strach jaki odczuwał, kiedy był w tamtej alejce. Postanowił wykorzystać te chwile ciszy, na dokładne przyjrzenie się mężczyźnie. Dopiero z bliska dostrzegł, że jego włosy nie są zupełnie jasne, ale mają gdzieniegdzie ciemniejsze pasemka. Alfa musiał sporo przebywać na słońcu. Jego skóra miała przyjemny, opalony odcień. Ręce pewnie ściskały kierownicę, ukazując jego twarde mięśnie, na które musiał ciężko pracować, chociaż nie były one przesadnie duże. - Jeśli liczysz na okup, moja rodzina raczej wiele ci nie zapłaci – podjął próbę nawiązywania kontaktu, ale Kegan do końca drogi milczał jak zaklęty marszcząc złowrogo brwi.

Kiedy Kegan zaparkował auto, Theo zorientował się, że są nie tak daleko jego mieszkania, jak myślał na początku, chociaż zdawało mu się, że jechali zupełnie w przeciwnym kierunku. Blondyn szybkim krokiem obszedł samochód i wyciągnął go za ramię i poprowadził po schodkach w stronę budynku. Dopiero teraz zauważył szyld salonu tatuażu wiszący nad wejściem. Kiedy przeszli przez drzwi, uderzył go zapach tuszu i potu. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, ale za ladą widział tylko jednego łysego, wytatułowanego na każdej widocznej części ciała mężczyzną. Minęli go bez słowa i Kegan wepchnął go na zaplecze i zamknął za nimi ciężkie, melatowe drzwi.

Zdecydowaie nie tego się spodziewał. Całe pomieszczenie zastawione było komputerami. Ludzie, którzy je obsługiwali, nie zwrócili na nich większej uwagi. Dopiero po chwili podszedł do nich około czterdziestoletni mężczyzna, na którego wielkim brzuchu, lśniła odznaka FBI.

 

***

 

\- Detektywie Silvers. - Zwrócił się do blondyna, na co Kegan tylko skinął głową. - Panie Madden. Witamy.

Theo nie bardzo wiedział skąd mężczyzna zna jego nazwisko. Nie odezwał się, ale rozglądał na wszystkie strony, próbując rozeznać się w sytuacji. Miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w samym środku jakiegoś cholernego filmu akcji.

\- Co to... - machnął ręką pokazując pokój – to... to wszystko?!

\- Nasze małe centrum dowodzenia. - Oświecił go agent specjalny. - Ja nazywam się Olsen, a pan podobno wplątuje się w całkiem poważne kłopoty.

\- Ja... - Theo powoli zaczął rozumieć położenie w jakim się właśnie znalazł i poczuł nagły przypływ złości - To nie moja wina, że Kegan pojawił się w moim mieszkaniu! A potem jeszcze mnie uprowadził!

\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Detektyw Silvers zostanie za to przykładnie ukarany. - Przyznał szybko Olsen, chcąc jakoś załagodzić nagły wybuch chłopaka. - Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego tym razem postanowił zabrać pana ze sobą? - Tym razem wzrok Olsena padł na Kegana.

\- Ten omega został właśnie świadkiem zabojstwa, dokonanego przez Tapp'a. - Powiedział z pewnym napięciem w głosie i spojrzał na niego jakby był zły na Theo za to, że ten wybrał się na zakupy i znowu, zupełnie nie z własnej winy, jakaś siła wyższa postanowiła utrudnić mu życie.

Agent specjalny przybrał teraz o wiele bardziej poważny wyraz twarzy. - W takim razie, obawiam się, że będziemy musieli porozmawiać w moim gabinecie. - Powiedział twardo i poprowadził za sobą.

 

***

 

\- Ale ja nie mogę! - chłopak nie zauważył nawet, że poderwał się z miejsca – Mam kota i pracę i rodzinę... I KOTA! Niemogę pozwolić sobie na niewiadomo jak długą nieobecność!

\- Jeśli chce pan przeżyć, nie widzę innej możliwości... chyba że... - zaczął Agent i spojrzał na Silvera.

\- Chyba że co?! - Tym razem to Kegan podniósł głos. - Chyba nie będzie pan ryzykował życiem cywila?!

\- Jeśli pan Madden nie będzie chciał opuścić domu, nie możemy go do tego zmusić, ale możemy przydzielić mu całodobową ochronę. - powiedział z przebiegłym uśmiechem. - Naprzykład ciebie Silver.

\- Wykluczone! - już zaczął protestować, ale agent uciszył go ruchem ręki.

\- Skoro już i tak wmieszałeś pana Maddena swoją obecnością w jego mieszkaniu uważam, że to będzie najlepsze wyjście dla wszystkich.

\- Panie Olsen, to naprawdę nie jest konieczne, nikt mnie nie widział. Nie sądzę, żeby Kegan... - Theo starał się jakoś wykręcić z tej sytuacji, bo miał wrażenie, że wpadł własnie z deszczu pod rynnę. Jego puls pędził jak szalony. Alfa ewidentnie nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego, a ze względu na myśli jakie go ostatnio nawiedzały, zamieszkanie razem, nie było najlepszym pomysłem. 

\- Obawiam się, że ani pan ani detektyw Silver nie macie innego wyboru panie Madden. - Powiedział Olsen podejmując ostateczną decyzję i wyszedł z pomieszczenia zostawiając ich samych.

 

***

 

Theo czuł wściekłość, kiedy Kegan postawił przed nim szklankę z bourbonem. Wściekłość na tą sytuację, na Agenta Olsena, na Kegana, ale przedewszystkim na siebie, za to co czuł w tej chwili. Był pewien, że alfa zdążył wyczuć w jego zapachu to zdradzieckie pożądanie płynące z bliskości Kegana. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że przykryła go woń wściekłości. 

\- Napij się - powiedział spokojnie lecz władczo.

\- Nie piję – odpowiedział krótko, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Pij! - warknął alfa i  Theo chwycił szklankę z wyzwaniem w oczach i drżącymi rękami przechylił jednym łykiem bursztynowy napój. Skrzywił się, wywołując tym samym krzywy uśmiech na ustach Kegana. Przyjemne ciepło rozgrzało go od środka, sprawiając, że całą ta sytuacja wydała mu się teraz bardziej realna.

\- Witamy w programie ochrony świadków. - Dodał jeszcze Kegan, zanim sam wypił swoją porcję ze zrezygnowaną miną.


	4. Wspólne mieszkanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wspólne mieszanie okazało się większym problemem niż oboje przypuszczali :D

Kiedy tylko Kegan przekroczył próg mieszkania, w którym miał zostać na czas nieokreślony, na jego nogi wskoczyła Kobra, drapiąc zawzięcie pazurami, sycząc i strosząc się jak tylko mogła, żeby przegonić intruza. Theo szybko rzucił się w kierunku kotki i oderwał ją od stojącego w wejściu alfy. Blondyn spojrzał na niego z góry z wyraźną złością, wywołując na jego twarzy gorący rumieniec, kiedy tylko chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że klęczy przed nim i nie bardzo wie co ma teraz zrobić. Do porządku przywołały go ostre jak małe igiełki pazurki Kobry, wbijające się w jego dłoń, i próbujące wyrwać spowrotem do walki.

\- Ummm... - Poderwał się na równe nogi w zawrotnym tempie i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. - Przepraszam za nią. - powiedział. - Nie mam pojęcia czemu się tak zachowuje.

\- Broni swojego terytorium – odparł od niechcenia i wszedł dalej, zostawiając swoją torbę w salonie, obok kanapy, na której nie tak dawno prawie się wykrwawił.

Theo spoglądał na niego niepewnie, nie bardzo wiedząc jak to wszystko ma teraz funkcjonować. Agent Olsen obiecał mu, że będzie mógł dalej chodzić do pracy, pod warunkiem, że umieści w jego biurze agenta pod przykrywką, a całą resztę dnia będzie spędzał pod opieką Kegana. Było to możliwe tylko dzięki temu, że do czasu składania zeznań, nikt nie powinien wiedzieć kto jest tajemniczym świadkiem oskarżenia, a cała ta ochrona jest tylko ubezpieczeniem FBI, bo z założenia lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

 

***

 

Pierwszy tydzień minął mu bardzo szybko. Chodził do pracy i zostawał tam, póki jego szef go nie wyganiał. Jedyną zmianą był nowy stażysta, wybrany osobiście przez agenta Olsena. Alan Burke - beta miał nie więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat i z tego co słyszał Theo, był bardzo dobry w swojej pracy. Gdyby nie ta drobna zmiana, nie zauważył by nawet różnicy.

Dzięki pracy, jego wszystkie zmartwienia dotyczące bycia celem wściekłego alfiego mafiozy schodziły na dalszy plan. Cała sytuacja zmieniała się jak tylko przekraczał próg swojego mieszkania. Wszechobecny zapach alfy, dawał mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa i działał kojąco, ale jednocześnie nieustannie przypominał o tym jak bardzo jego życie się zmieniło.

Pomagała świadomość, że ma teraz kogoś kto w każdej chwili mu pomoże, ale z drugiej strony fakt, że był to akurat Silver, wykręcała mu wnętrzności. Równocześnie kojąca obecność sprawiała, że w głowie Theo pojawiały się niechciane i natrętne myśli. Teraz były one jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne, od kiedy obiekt jego westchnień przebywał z nim w kilku zamkniętych pomieszczeniach i z tego co zdążył już zauważyć (za pierwszym razem prawie dostając zawału) Kegan nie przejmował się ubieraniem czegoś poza spodniami. Theo musiał pilnować się na każdym kroku, żeby nie zdradzić się swoim zapachem.

Kobra przestała atakować nowego domownika, ale w dalszym ciągu nawet na krok nie opuszczała Theo. Jakby rozumiała, że Kegan jest tu w dokładnie tym samym celu co ona. Za każdym razem kiedy agent wyruszał na obchód po budynku i okolicy, kotka robiła swój własny obchód po mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu zagrożeń.

Do tej pory nie było żadnego znaku, żeby Tapp wiedział o jego istnieniu. Chociaż agent Olsen, twierdził, że nie mogą nikomu ufać i kiedy tylko zbiorą resztę materiału dowodowego, Tapp ruszy wszystkie swoje zasoby, żeby się go pozbyć. Jedyne czego Theo dowiedział się o mafiozie, wyszukując informacji w internecie to to, że jego wrogowie i wszelkie przeszkody nie miały długiego życia. Więc każdy dzień ciszy był właściwie dobrym znakiem, a swoje uczucia i dziwną nerwowość w pobliżu alfy, mógł tłumaczyć stresem związanym z procesem.

Sam alfa starał się zbytnio do niego nie zbliżać, co potwierdzało tylko wcześniejsze obawy Theo, że mężczyzna go zwyczajnie nie lubi, a pilnowanie go było największą karą jaką jego przełożony mógł dla niego wybrać. Zazwyczaj ich komunikacja kończyła się na kilu słowach, w stylu "idę na obchód" czy "wychodzę do pracy". O wiele więcej za to mówiły miny, jakie robił Kegan, kiedy omega się o coś potykał, przewracał coś, albo upuszczał, a przecież młodszy chłopak nie robił tego specjalnie. Za każdym razem w takiej sytuacji czerwienił się po same uszy, widząc zaciśniętą szczękę agenta i jego wzrok na swoim ciele. Starał się ograniczyć swoją fajtłapowatość, ale im bardziej się starał, tym bardziej był nieporadny w obecności drugiego mężczyzny.

W dodatku, kiedy on wychodził do pracy, Kegan ulepszał jego mieszkanie. Wprowadził dodatkowe zabezpieczenia, wymienił zamki, zamontował zasuwy w oknach i co gorsza, zadbał o zapasy w lodówce. Kiedy pierwszego dnia przyszli do jego mieszkania, jego lodówka ziała pustkami, ubrania były porozrzucane po całym domu, a okno uchylone. Theo bał się, że żyła pulsująca wtedy na skroni detektywa, po prostu wybuchnie.

Przez takie zachowania, otaczanie opieką jeszcze trudniej było mu się pilnować, a właśnie wracał w piątkowy wieczór do domu, co oznaczało dwa dni non stop z alfą w jego mieszkaniu.

Pierwszym znakiem, że coś jest nie tak była cisza podczas otwierania drzwi. Zwykle Kobra witała go, ocierając się o jego kostki.

\- Kobra?! - Zawołał w ciemność, szukając włącznika światła. - Kegan? - głos miał niepewny, ale wszedł do środka.

Przełączył kilka razy włącznik światła, ale nic się nie stało. Starał się przez chwilę przyzwyczaić oczy do ciemności i zobaczył przewrócony stolik i rozsypane po podłodze książki. Zrobił niepewnie jeszcze kilka kroków, nie wyczuł obcych zapachów i kiedy ktoś chwycił go od tyłu i zatkał mu usta był zbyt zaskoczony by w pierwszej chwili zareagować.

Dopiero po chwili zaczął wierzgać i ugryzł napastnika w rękę starając się wyrwać.

\- Spokojnie. - odparł znajomy głos. - To ja. - Silne ręce puściły go.

\- ZWARIOWAŁEŚ?! - wrzasnął omega – PRAWIE DOSTAŁEM ZAWAŁU! - złapał się za serce i przysiadł na brzegu kanapy. - Gdzie Kobra? Co się stało?

Kegan powoli włączył światła w mieszkaniu i zamknął drzwi wejściowe. Bez słowa otworzył drzwi do sypialni, z której wybiegła kotka, momentalnie rzucając się w ramiona właściciela.

\- Chciałem Ci pokazać jak bardzo jesteś nieprzygotowany na to co może się stać. Gdyby ktoś się tu włamał i jakimś cudem przeszedł przeze mnie musisz umieć się bronić. - odparł chłodno alfa. - pomyślałem, że lepiej zadziała, jeśli ci to zademonstruje.

\- Jesteś nienormalny! - Theo pierwszy raz stracił panowanie przy detektywie, wywołując na jego ustach lekki uśmiech.

\- A ty jesteś kompletnie i beznadziejnie bezbronny. Cały tydzień obserwowałem jak potykasz się o własne nogi we własnym mieszkaniu. - zaplótł ręce na piersi. - Nauczę cię kilku podstawowych ruchów i tego, że jeśli zobaczysz coś takiego jak dziś, osobiście Cię zamorduję jeśli twoim pierwszym odruchem nie będzie ucieczka. - powiedział twardo.

 

***

 

Theo nie spodziewał się pobudki o piątej nad ranem.

Ubrany w sportowy strój alfa, stał nad nim z jakimś paskudnie wyglądającym zielonym sokiem i rzucił w niego ubraniami.

\- Masz pięć minut. - postawił sok na stoliku przy łóżku. - Zaczekam na dole. Powąchał zawartość szklanki i skrzywił się, ale nie chciał wyjść na jeszcze większego mięczaka, więc zatkał nos i wypił całość za jednym zamachem. Wzdrygnął się i ruszył do łazienki. Na dole czekał już na niego samochód.

\- Za każdą z czterech minut spóźnienia przebiegniesz dodatkowy kilometr. I nie wrócimy póki tego nie zrobisz. - powiedział tylko, po czym ruszył z rykiem silnika.

Do tej pory Theo nie sądził, że jest jakoś mocno zaniedbany, ale kiedy on był już zlany potem i ledwie oddychał, człapiąc się za detektywem, alfa nie miał nawet przyspieszonego oddechu.

\- W takim tempie nie zdążysz wrócić w poniedziałek do pracy – powiedział do niego, biegnąc teraz tyłem i otwarcie z niego kpiąc.

\- To nie fair. Jesteś genetycznie zaprogramowany do czegoś takiego. - wysapał ledwie powłócząc nogami.

\- Właśnie dlatego powinieneś ćwiczyć dwa razy mocniej, żeby mieć ze mną jakiekolwiek szanse.

Theo nie miał siły już nawet odburknąć i twardo biegł dalej, modląc się, żeby nie przewrócić się o najbliższy konar.

 

***

 

Następnego ranka Theo nie miał nawet siły unieść głowy, ale starał się cierpieć po cichu, żeby nie dać satysfakcji mieszkającemu na jego kanapie alfie. Ten jednak bez słowa, nie kłopocząc się nawet pukaniem do drzwi jego sypialni przyniósł mu kolejną porcję zielonego paskudztwa. Twarz Kegana nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, ale po chwili przewrócił oczami. 

\- Właśnie o tym mówiłem. - westchnął. - Wypij sok. Wrócimy do ćwiczeń jak znowu będziesz mógł się poruszyć. 

 

Kiedy tylko omega odzyskał siły, jego opiekun nie miał litości i zabierał go na ćwiczenia w terenie. Zaczął podejrzewać, że te wycieczki mają na celu nie tylko przygotowanie go na atak setki zmutowanych alf ale, że Silver zwyczajnie nie lubi siedzieć za długo przebywać w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, zwłaszcza, że minął ponad miesiąc odkąd Olsen zarządził ochronę. 

Musiał przyznać, że jemu samemu również zaczęły podobać się te wycieczki, odkąd przestał mieć wrażenie, że wypluje własne płuca starając się chociaż nadążyć za towarzyszem. Stał się szybszy i na jego brzuchu zaczęły rysować się delikatne początki mięśni. A co najważniejsze, mógł przez cały czas patrzeć na ćwiczącego alfę i spędzać z nim czas, nawet jeśli rozmowy na początku wychodziły im dość marnie, po jakimś czasie, wypracowali pewną nić porozumienia. 

W głowie Theo coraz częściej pojawiała się inna dręcząca myśl. Proces miał mieć miejsce już niedługo, a to oznaczało, że będzie musiał rozstać się z towarzystwem alfy.


	5. Matka jest tylko jedna xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niespodziewana wizyta zbliża do siebie Theo i Kegana, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oglądałam sobie spokojnie Hellraisera i jakoś mnie naszło :D

Tapp został schwytany na wiosnę i doprowadzony przed sąd.  Cała sprawa dochodziła już do kulminacyjnego momentu i za kilka tygodni Theo będzie musiał w końcu pojawić się w sądzie, żeby osobiście potwierdzić wszystkie swoje pisemne zeznania. 

Kolejne dni płynęły im spokojnie. Theo nie zwalniał tempa również w pracy. Zaczął znosić do domu kolejne projekty i przepraszającym wzrokiem spoglądał na alfę, zajmując papierami i schematami coraz większe powierzchnie w salonie. Stażyści omegi też postanowili udać się na zasłużone wakacje, zostawiając go z jeszcze większym natłokiem pracy. Można pomyśleć, że lato jest sezonem wypoczynku, ale nawet kosmicznie wysokie temperatury nie są powodem do zmniejszenia zleceń. Teraz jego reklamy muszą być jeszcze lepsze, żeby skłonić rozleniwione społeczeństwo do wyjścia z klimatyzowanych pomieszczeń w celu zakupów tego co akurat dane mu było projektować.

\- Kobra nie! - Theo krzyknął w stronę kotki, która właśnie wskoczyła na tworzoną przez niego makietę. - Niedobry kot! - Na twoim miejscu nie mówiłbym tak do niej. - Kegan opadł na kanapę z puszką zimnego napoju w ręku, wcześniej podając mu drugi napój. Od czasu tych piekielnych temperatur nosi krótkie spodenki i koszulkę bez rękawów, co sprawia tylko, że omedze robi się jeszcze goręcej, kiedy tylko zawiesza na nim wzrok.

\- Wiesz, że to mściwa bestia.

\- To nie jest bestia! - obruszył się chłopak i chwycił kotkę. - Ale ma niezdrowe zamiłowanie do taplania się w kartonach. - Westchnął, odstawiając Kobrę na kanapę i zaczął poprawiać kolejne schematy. - Dzięki za colę.

\- Nie ma za co. - Alfa zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na pracującą omegę. - I tak moja praca ogranicza się tylko do ratowania Cię przed samym sobą. Na przykład przed odwodnieniem. Siedzieli w ciszy, w tle grała cicha muzyka.

Omega był tak pochłonięty zadaniem, że podskoczył, kiedy zaczął dzwonić jego telefon.

\- Na miłość boską. Jest niedziela. - powiedział nie odrywając się od notatek. - Możesz odebrać? To pewnie znowu jakaś promocja.

\- Jasne. - Silver sięgnął po telefon, ale po chwili oddał mu słuchawkę. - Twoja mama.

Chłopakowi w jednej chwili odpłynęła cała krew z twarzy. Theo wyrwał mu słuchawkę i zatkał mikrofon dłonią.

\- CO JEJ POWIEDZIAŁEŚ?!

\- Nic. Odebrałem i zapytałem kto to.

\- Nie rozumiesz! - poderwał się na nogi i zaczął krążyć po mieszkaniu. - Teraz będzie miała milion pytań o to kim jesteś! Przy niej CIA to zwykłe szczeniaki!

\- Przesadzasz... Ale jeśli tak jest, to powinieneś się już odezwać, zanim pomyśli, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Racja! - Przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha. - Witaj mamo! Co? Kto odebrał? To sąsiad wpadł pożyczyć cukier! Ja krzyczę?! Wydaje Ci się. Mam tylko mnóstwo roboty. HAHAHA. 

Rozmowa trwała dobrych kilkanaście minut i dopiero kiedy połączenie się skończyło, Theo odetchnął i rozluźnił mięśnie. Padł obok alfy na kanapie i żałośnie jęknął.

Kegan całym sobą starał się nie objąć chłopaka. Wszystkie jego instynkty chciały pocieszać i chronić, ale ludzka część jego umysłu wiedziała jak absurdalny i nieprofesjonalny jest to pomysł.

\- I jak? - Wydusił w końcu z siebie.

\- Yghhhhh! - zajęczał w odpowiedzi chłopak.

\- Aż tak źle? - Spojrzał na półleżącego omegę i uśmiechnął się.

\- Musimy wymyślić lepszą historię.

\- No co ty? Lepszą niż sąsiad pożyczający cukier? - zapytał z wyraźna ironią w głosie.

\- Och zamknij się! - Theo lekko trzepnął mężczyznę w ramię. - Ciekawe co ty byś powiedział. To był impuls! - westchnął cierpiętniczo. - Nic już dzisiaj nie wymyślę. - wstał i zaczął sprzątać porozrzucane wszędzie dokumenty.

 

Nie minęło pół godziny, kiedy rozległo się natarczywe pukanie do drzwi. Silver poderwał się od razu i z gotową bronią podszedł sprawdzić kto to. Po kilku miesiącach, Theo przestał się już nawet wzdrygać na widok alfy w pełnej gotowości.

\- Mamy problem. - Twarz mężczyzny przybrała poważny wyraz,

\- Tapp? - omega chwycił Kobrę, gotowy bronić ją własnym życiem.

\- Gorzej. - Kegan schował broń w szafce i otworzył drzwi. - Witam. Państwo Madden jak przypuszczam? 

 

\- Mama? Tata? - Theo podszedł do drzwi, w dalszym ciągu trzymając kota, tym razem bardziej jako własną ochronę. - Co wy tu robicie?

\- Kochanie! Tak dziwnie zachowywałeś się przez telefon, wiedziałam, że coś ukrywasz! - Kobieta zwróciła się teraz w stronę alfy - Veronica Madden, to mój mąż Arthur – Wskazała na mężczyznę koło pięćdziesiątki stojącego za nią. - A pan?

\- Kegan Silver. - odpowiedział przywdziewając uśmiech jakiego Theo jeszcze u niego nie widział. - Bardzo miło mi państwa poznać. Zapraszam do środka. Napiją się państwo czegoś?

\- Właśnie tak powinieneś witać rodziców Theodorze! - kobieta zadowolona weszła do mieszkania i od razu rozsiadła się na kanapie. - No dalej Arthurze! Co tak stoisz w korytarzu?!

 

Theo zamarł przy drzwiach i nie bardzo wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Dopiero kiedy na stole pojawiła się herbata i ciasteczka, które zwykle wyjadał w łóżku prosto z pudełka, ruszył w stronę rodziców.

\- Mamo? - Zapytał niepewnie.

\- Znasz swoją matkę Theo. Po tym jak Kegan odebrał twój telefon, nie zdążyła się dobrze rozłączyć, a już siedzieliśmy w aucie. - odpowiedział jego ojciec.

\- No dobrze kochanie. - Veronica upiła łyka mrożonej herbaty. - Może opowiesz nam, kim jest twój PRZYJACIEL? - ostatnie słowo zaakcentowała bardzo wyraźnie.

Omega wyraźnie nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc Kegan zareagował tak jak był do tego szkolony na zajęciach z pracy pod przykrywką. W jednej chwili objął chłopaka w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Przy okazji będzie mógł bez żadnych podejrzeń w końcu go dotknąć.

\- Mówiłem Ci kochanie, że przed twoją mamą nie ma potrzeby się ukrywać. - Chłopak wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. - Widzi pani Pani Madden...

\- Och, mów mi Veronica! - zaświergotała kobieta.

\- Veronico. Theo, nie chciał nic mówić, bo to właściwie moja wina. - Alfa wyglądał na zupełnie rozluźnionego snując swoją historię. - Moje mieszkanie zostało zupełnie zalane, a on nie chciał mówić, że pozwolił mi się tu zatrzymać. Na kanapie oczywiście.

\- Czyli jednak jesteście razem?! - zapytała podniecona kobieta. - Wiedziałam! Mój kochany synek, w końcu sobie kogoś znalazł! Widzisz Arthurze?!

\- Ta... - Madden senior poświęcał całą swoją uwagę kruchym ciasteczkom.

\- Bo widzi pa... znaczy widzisz Veronico – Theo był pewien, że ta pomyłka była wyreżyserowana, żeby jeszcze bardziej przypodobać się jego rodzicom. - Kiedy tylko zobaczyłem Theo byłem jak nieprzytomny! - omega spojrzał na niego krzywo przypominając sobie jak Silver wykrwawiał się w jego salonie przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. - Masz naprawdę cudownego syna. Nie pozwolił mi mieszkać w hotelu i od razu zaproponował swoje mieszkanie.  

\- Cały Theodor! Powiedz, ile masz lat? Czym się zajmujesz? Mam nadzieję, że Theodor nie każe Ci tu za siebie sprzątać! Kiedy mieszkal w domu nie potrafił nic za sobą zagarnąć! - kobieta trajkotała jak nakręcona.

\- Mamo! Proszę Cię! - Theo wcisnął się mocniej w ramiona alfy, szukając wsparcia.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. - odparł z uśmiechem mężczyzna i ucałował chłopaka w skroń dając mu znać, że on się tym zajmie. 

\- Mam dwadzieścia siedem lat i pracuję na komisariacie niedaleko.

\- Och! Jesteś policjantem? - Kobieta podejrzliwie zmrużyła oczy. - To musi być niebezpieczne. Wy, alfy, zawsze pakujecie się w takie straszne zawody. Mam nadzieję, że Theodor teraz przynajmniej będzie bezpieczny. W domu zawsze przyciągał same podejrzane typy. Jak ten straszny chłopak Brian. Pamiętasz Briana kochanie? Wszędzie miał kolczyki i wiedziałam, że tylko jedno mu w głowie! Ty wyglądasz na poważnego mężczyznę. Powiedz, jakie są twoje zamiary wobec naszego syna?

\- MAMO! - Theo zaczerwienił się po uszy. - Proszę Cię!

 

Wizyta dłużyła się w nieskończoność, ale kiedy w końcu Kegan odpowiedział na niekończącą się ilość pytań, państwo Madden dali się namówić synowi na zakończenie tych niespodziewanych odwiedzin.

Omega musiał oczywiście obiecać, że będzie częściej dzwonił i jak tylko znajdą wolną chwilę, to odwiedzą razem z Keganem rodzinny dom chłopaka. Zatrzasnął drzwi i dla pewności zamknął je na zasuwę, dopiero wtedy oparł się plecami o drzwi i osunął się na podłogę, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

\- To był koszmar. - jęknął – Mój najgorszy koszmar z czasów liceum właśnie się ziścił.

\- Nie było tak źle. - Alfa zbierał w tym czasie naczynia ze stolika. - Myślę, że naprawdę mnie polubili – wyszczerzył się bezczelnie.

\- To nie ty będziesz musiał słuchać jaki to jesteś cudowny i czemu dałem Ci odejść jak Tapp w końcu pójdzie siedzieć...

**Author's Note:**

> W mojej głowie twarzy użyczają:  
> Theo - Taron Egerton  
> Kegan - Mike Vogel


End file.
